Regalo de cumpleaños: Bienvenido a la familia
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: {Regalo para Sessha Jazmin} Pip cumple 25, y piensa en su trabajo. La O. Hellsing es como una gran familia, y él solo es un mercenario. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que desea un mercenario como él? y ¿Cuál será el regalo que le tiene preparado una adorable draculina? Un poco esponjoso porque, bueno...así me quedó. PxS , y una leve insinuación de AxI.


Paradójicamente, éste pretende ser un regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Felices 20 Sessha Jazmin! Espero que disfrutes inmensamente de ellos junto a tu familia, amigos y cercanos. Un abrazo gigante desde el sur de Chile hasta el Paraguay :D

**Autor:** LaLechugaLoca

**Título:** Regalo de cumpleaños

**Motivo:** Cumpleaños nº 20 de Sessha Jazmin

**Fecha:** 25/06/2013

* * *

**Regalo de cumpleaños**

**-...-**

En fin ¿Por qué iban a acordarse? Tampoco era un asunto muy relevante para nadie. Entonces ¿Por qué le importaba? Él había sido un mercenario toda su vida, nunca le habían importado ese tipo de cosas...hasta ahora.

No, la vida de mercenario nunca fue muy buena. Se gana poco, se arriesga la vida a favor de personas que no conoces, se mata a persona que no conoces, todo para que al final de mes, puedas gastarte el sueldo en mujeres, risas y licor... –sonrió–...no estaba tan mal tampoco.

Alguna vez deseó una familia. Si...tener hermanos, un papá presente…alguna novia, hijos quizás…No, mejor solo hasta la novia.

¿Y si su padre, o su abuelo, o su tátara abuelo para empezar…no hubiesen sido mercenarios? Tal vez, él nunca habría llegado a serlo tampoco. Hubiera estudiando; quizás ahora sería médico, o deportista, o se hubiera enrolado en el ejército. Era difícil saberlo a estas alturas. Hubiera sido una vida buena, seguro…pero sin las emociones de la de ahora. A pesar de todo, ser mercenario tenía sus ventajas.

Suspiró mientras se daba vueltas en la cama: _"__25. Anda, que llevo un cuarto de siglo"_. Quizás debería haber salido a celebrar, sus compañeros insistieron en sacarlo. Pero algo lo retenía _¿Melancolía quizás?_ Estaba cansado…quería quedarse en _casa_…miró las paredes de _su_ cuarto, todas pintadas de verde pálido…sus botas tiradas en el suelo, el rifle apoyado a un costado, más allá su escritorio y sobre él la única foto que adornaba la habitación: su grupo de mercenarios y entre todos ellos, su mignonette.

Caló hondo su cigarrillo y botó el humo con lentitud. _Seras Victoria, su mignonette._ Una linda y dulce muchacha. Una muchacha vampira. Quién lo diría, si él alguna vez imaginó que se prendaría de una chica, jamás pensó que sería de alguna ya no viva. Pero ella era tan dulce, tan tierna…tan cálida. Le hacía recordar sus años de inocencia –se rió de sí mismo–, bueno, nunca fue demasiado inocente que digamos.

Había conocido a tantas mujeres, se llevaba a la perfección con el género femenino –_sus dotes de francés_–. Pero Seras era diferente, vampiro y humana a la vez, inocente como una niña inmersa en un cuerpo de mujer. «En un hermoso cuerpo de mujer», recordó.

Luego estaban sus Gansos, sus compañeros de guerras, sus amigos, sus hermanos…los que se iban, los que morían y los que llegaban. Eran como una gran familia, pero cada uno tenía sus vidas diferenciadas. Había algunos casados o con hijos, otros solteros y vividores…y él.

Pensó también en su nuevo trabajo, en el mayordomo, en el viejo vampiro tétrico y espeluznante, y en la jefa. Walter era…le recordaba a su fallecido abuelo, aunque más paternal. El mayordomo siempre estaba allí en caso de cualquier ayuda. Luego estaba Alucard, el vampiro más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra, compartiendo con él la misma casa, y siendo casi el padre de su mignonette. Suspiró resignado, ciertamente Alucard era de temer, pero era un aliado de armas…al menos por ahora. Aunque nunca imaginó siquiera que el nosferatus pudiese revelarse y atacar Inglaterra o a la humanidad. Y allí era donde entraba ella, Integra Hellsing, la jefa. La mujer más poderosa que jamás había conocido, el lazo de cordura de ese vampiro desquiciado, y el estandarte de lucha de todos sus subordinados. Sinceramente, estaba orgulloso de que fuera su jefa.

Si lo pensaba bien, ellos tenían una familia…aunque una familia bastante oscura y retorcida.

Walter era el papá, Integra su hija, Seras bien podía ser su nieta... ¿Y Alucard? Bueno, él siempre sospechó que algo oculto se traía el vampiro hacia su Ama. Él no era tonto, lo sabía reconocer muy bien, eso no era simplemente lealtad. Así que Alucard podía ser el enamorado, y a la vez el padre de la draculina. _¿Y él?_...posiblemente no había sitio para alguien como él en esa "familia".

Terminó de fumarse su cigarrillo y pisoteó la colilla. Un hogar… _¿Acaso anhelaba un hogar_? No era tanto pedir, pero si para un hombre que ha vivido el día a día, sin rumbo alguno, sobreviviendo gracias a la muerte de otros, matando por la recompensa del dinero. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama…se rió de sus pensamientos melancólicos…la edad lo estaba afectando.

Quizás un poco de aire vendría bien después de todo.

Caminó despacio por entre los pasillos vacíos. Todo estaba quieto, no se veía ni a las muchachas de la cocina. Walter tampoco apareció para preguntarle si todo andaba bien. Entró a la cocina, nadie. Fue al cuartel, nadie…la sala de estar, el vestíbulo, la oficina de la Sir, las mazmorras…. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido todo el mundo? Pasar el día completamente solo y sin charlar con nadie no estaba resultando ser un panorama muy agradable, menos aún en el día de su cumpleaños.

Y entonces la vio, la hermosa chica rubia con su uniforme de policía y su faldita venía caminando hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bernadotte-san –lo llamó cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él. Se quedó parado mirándola, parecía estar alegre y a la vez algo sonrojada–. Bernadotte-san, te estaba buscando.

—Tú dirás paga que soy bueno, mignonette –respondió él devolviéndole la sonrisa y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, lo que provocó más azoro en la chica.

—Yo...umhh…quería hablar con usted…de…ehh...

—¿De…?

—Quería decirle…uhmm… –Seras comenzó a enrojecer de a poco, se veía tan adorable mientras tartamudeaba y jugaba con las puntas de sus deditos– Quería desearle un…un feliz cumpleaños Capitán.

Pip se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos delgados envueltos alrededor de su cuello, y la cabecita rubia con su cabello puntiagudo escondida entre su clavícula.

Mecánicamente, sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de la figura de la chica y la atraparon en un abrazo fuerte y prolongado. Fue uno de los momentos más inolvidables de su vida.

—Espero que cumpla muchos más, Capitán. Y…tengo su regalo esperando –dijo ella una vez que se hubo separado, aún con las mejillas rosadas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me tienes otro regalo? ¡Pero si éste fue el mejor! –dijo el mercenario mostrándole todos sus dientes perfectos en una gran sonrisa.

La chica sonrió: —Ya verá Capitán, ¡Le va a encantar!

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta el comedor. Pip solo se fijó en lo suave y pequeña que era esa mano, y en lo bien que se adaptaba a la suya, sin importar que estuviera fría y algo pálida. La chica lo condujo a pasos rápidos hasta las enormes puertas de entrada al comedor y dio tres toques. Los goznes sonaron un poco mientras un Walter sonriente abrió la puerta y asomó: —Oh, veo que ya encontró al señor Bernadotte, señorita Seras. Adelante, pasen.

Pip no entendía a qué se debía todo eso, pero cuando entró en la gran sala y los vio a todos reunidos, comprendió al instante.

De pie a la cabecera de la gran mesa, estaba la jefa con una expresión que muy pocas veces había visto en ella: sonreía. A su lado estaba el vampiro sin su traje rojo característico ni su sombrero, hasta casi parecía un ser humano normal, sin juzgar la sonrisa puntiaguda que el dio. Más acá estaba Walter con su semblante sereno y paternal; y distribuyéndose por todo el lugar, eran sus hombres que le hacían señas y reían: —Capitán, ¡Pareciera que vio a un fantasma!

Pip parpadeó con su único ojo y miró a Seras, que aún no soltaba su mano _¿O era él quien no la quería soltar? _La muchacha sonreía alegremente mientras señalaba un gran pastel en medio de la mesa: —Creí que este regalo le agradaría Capitán.

Tragó saliva. Ese único ejemplar de ojo verde oliva amenazó con saltar cuando vio a su jefa avanzar hacia su persona seguida por su vampiro; Integra Hellsing se paró frente a él y le tendió una mano franca: —Feliz cumpleaños Capitán Bernadotte. Y bienvenido a la "familia Hellsing" –dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera. Pip apretó esos dedos largos y delicados entre los suyos toscos sin poder cerrar del todo la boca. Algo se estaba moviendo en la entrada de su estómago, pero no era para nada una mala sensación. Luego vio a todos sus camaradas venir y darle abrazos y bromas, y la draculina siempre a su lado sonriéndole encantadoramente.

Se separó del último abrazo y se acercó a ella: —Ah sido el mejor regalo de toda mi vida –dijo junto a su oído antes de besarla en la mejilla. Seras Victoria se puso tan roja que parecía una sandía, una pequeña y tierna sandía. Hubo algunos chistes.

—Creo que ya sabemos qué papel viene a desempeñar dentro de la familia ¿No, Condesa? –dijo Alucard poniendo una mano enguantada sobre el hombro de su ama y agachándose para susurrarle en el oído, más cerca de lo normalmente permitido. Ella solo sonrió asintiendo.

Nadie notó la mirada complacida del viejo mayordomo: su pequeña _familia_ estaba creciendo, y al fin _sus niñas_ tenían a alguien con quien compartir sus vidas. Movió la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el pastel que él mismo había hecho (Antes de que los mercenarios terminaran por meterle los dedos a la cobertura de chocolate): durante todos sus años de juventud, jamás pensó en formar una familia, mucho menos una tan extraña como ésta. _Estaba bien para él._

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Espero que te haya gustado! :) (Ojalá, estuve varios días pensando en qué podía escribir para dedicártelo...y al final salió esto. Quizás no sea lo mejor que encontrarás por aquí, pero va con cariño n.n )

*Me quedó un tanto esponjoso, lo siento...andaba "esponjosa" ese día jejeje. Y así como a mí (Y a Sessha) nos encanta éste francés, espero a que haya algunas fans de él por allí que piensen igual.

Saludos! :D


End file.
